Maybe:as it began
by Bubbles6
Summary: Inside the lifes and loves of 6 of the students.


The blazing sun tried hard to break through the big, dark and rather deery clouds, but the rain continue to pour from the heavens, like water from a tap.  
  
It was causing quite a stir in Xaviers school for gifted youngest.The first years were having their first lesson of Self-defense with Mr.Summers.  
  
The three teenage boys watch from their spot on the top of high hill, as they all ran for shelter.  
  
Siryn, the little mutant with a ear picesing scream, shrieked as the her newly washed clothes got wet.Her voice was so loud that everyone around gaurded their ears from the sound obliterating all other sounds at the school.  
  
(Breaking a few eardrums along the way!)  
  
Soon they were all safely inside, leaving only the guys on the hill to wait to meet their friends.  
  
St John searched the pocket of his long, leather jacket. Slowly pulled a packet of cigarettes out and placed one in the corner of his mouth.  
  
His lips were pressing tightly against it as he learnt forward to reach for his lighter, his prized persesion.Mainly because of the power he had when it was in his hands.The self apointed rebel drew and exhaled deeply. He instaly felt better. It was, in his opinion the best way to relieve stress.John just had another run in with Bobby and he was still a little pissed. It was the same usually shit. I'm better, I'm stronger, You suck! And of course the name Rogue was mention several times.  
  
The guys sat in selients while Peter fanatically check his watch over and over.  
  
Bobby felt he had to say something to break the ice, he hated long selients.  
  
He gave John that 'I'm sorry mate' look.  
  
John showed all was forgiven by offering The Iceman a cigarette.  
  
"No. I told you I'm quitting!" Bobby pushed it away.  
  
John rolled his eyes. "I'll give him three days!" he said turning to Peter who in turn lent out a little smile.  
  
"Shut up! I can give up easy! Its not as if I eat, drink and sleep fags like you John!" Bobby mocked.  
  
"Please! You're love them just as much as I do. You could never do it!"  
  
  
  
Bobby thought for a second and then replied "How about a little wanger then?"  
  
"All right then! How about a 50 says you can't last a whole week without them!" John like the sound of a change.  
  
"2 weeks!"  
  
"Alright, its your money!" John smiled at the thought of Bobby money in his pocket.  
  
  
  
Peter up from his watch and felt a little nevous. They were at it again.He couldn't understand it.Bobby and John would fight about anything and everything and yet they were still the best of friends. Always going off leaving him out.  
  
He look down at this watch again. 3.30pm. Where were the girls? He had his maths homework to do. It had to be in soon and he hadn't even started yet.  
  
"The girls better be here quick, or I'm leaving." he pied up staring at the window of Kitty and Rogue's bedroom.  
  
Bobby smiled and said "They're girls! It their pevalige to be late, part of their."  
  
John gave Bobby a dirty look, luckily he didn't see.  
  
'Stupid Bobby!' he thought to himself. 'Of course he'd know something like that, being gods gift to women and all!With his prefect grades, prefect family and prefect gi..... his prefect girlfriend.'  
  
Rogue.  
  
John picture her in his mind while Bobby and peter desuced the maths homework.  
  
"Can't you just do it tomorrow morning before maths." Bobby said like it was as simply as that.  
  
  
  
"It's ok for you Bobby!" Peter said in outcry. "You so clever you don't have to try, some of us don't have super brains!"  
  
Soon the laughing voices of Kitty and Jubilee came within ear shot and within seconds they in sight.  
  
"And what time do you call this??" Bobby joked.  
  
Kitty laughed and smiled at him.  
  
She had know Bobby for many, many years as they grew up around the corner from each other.And of course she had been in love with him since she was 8 years old.It was all one way through. Bobby had never loved her, even through before he meet Rogue he had been dating her on and off for years.  
  
Jubilee ran straight to Peter and passed him a rather wet note. Most of the writing had been speared by the rain but he could still read it. After reading it he brust out laughing and began think what to write back, reaching in his bag for a pen.  
  
Rogue was a couple paces behind the other girls and soon appeared at the top of the hill.Both Pyro and icemans eyes were glued to her.  
  
Bobby was smiled at her and she was smiling back. She was happy to see him, she was so in love that it hurt.  
  
But John was just staring.  
  
She was beautiful. Even through she was dripping wet from the rain she was still beautiful.  
  
Her hair... Her brown eyes.. Her lips....Those lips he so longed for.  
  
And then there it was her prefect body.   
  
Just stared at her longerly, until it was time to head out to the town. 


End file.
